The other side
by fantasy shadow
Summary: A new squad has been added to the Gotei 13, acting as a co-op for inexperienced shinigami. What will happen to these new recruits as they try to prove themselves in the soul society? Read and find out!


So this is my first all out bleach fanfic so warning you in advance, if I get something wrong, please don't throw a hissy fit.

Also, this is mainly for my persistant friends, so if you have a problem with the Oc's, then that sucks.

Lastly, I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does, and I love him because of it. Besides, I would have killed Aizen already if I had owned bleach. Anyways, without further ado; chapter 1.

* * *

**To Tsuya**

**Hey, how are you? I'm booored!!**

**鈴 ****(Suzu)**

**

* * *

  
**

To Suzu

Passing notes? What are we, in the academy again? And stop calling yourself by that stupid nickname!

Tsuya

* * *

**To Tsu-Tsu**

**AAHH, remember the academy? Good times, hey remember when I shoved ice down the back of your robes and you went crazy trying to get it out…In the middle of class?! That was sooooooo funny! **

**鈴 ****(Suzu)**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Hate You**

**

* * *

  
**

Captain Kuroda Suzume of the 14th division looked up at her annoyed lieutenant Michiyo Tsuya, tears evident in her startled eyes, having just read the last piece of paper passed to her. It was mid day in the soul society and the Captains office was dry with the uneventful passing of the day.

"You- you hate me?" Suzume whispered, her lip erupting in seizure-like movements, apparently trying to achieve the look of quivering.

"YES. That is what I've been trying to tell you since the day we met!" Tsuya screamed back.

"Fine then, leave me, you horrible, ungrateful, abusing lieutenant!" Suzume sniffled, turning her back on her subordinate.

"Gladly." Tsuya sighed in contentment, turning to leave.

"Just leave me, my beautiful self, with my flowing neon green hair and bursting golden eyes, to wallow, from the abandonment of my most trusted Lieutenant." The captain cried throwing her already seated self onto her desk, heaving over exaggerated sobs.

This outburst caught the lieutenant at the door. "Neon green what? Are you drunk, Taichou? Because your hair is most certainly black, and if I'm not mistaken, so are your eyes. Just like your cold, heartless soul. Also, you're the one who told me to leave, and I really think you need to stop hanging around the 8th division's Taichou." With that, she left the room, not wanting to hear her crazy captains' response.

"Well I thought it would be much more interesting if I had cool coloured hair! Besides, it's a deep, stunning purple, see these highlights?" Suzume screamed back. With a more toned down voice she added; "And I saw how effective Shunsui can be, so I thought I'd try it." She marked off a box beside a few scribbled words accompanied by similar markings down the page on her desk. She smiled briefly at all the ways she had deviously thought up to annoy her lieutenant, that being one of the first of many that day. Of all the things she loved doing when she was bored, that was number one on her list.

The days were long and uneventful for the newly assembled 14th squad. With most of the continents of the group at least mildly inexperienced, it made obtaining challenging missions difficult. Instead, the Captain busied herself with pulling pranks on her Lieutenant and ordering her subordinates to hurry up and get stronger.

The entire purpose of creating the 14th squad was to have a back up in case there was a real emergency. It acted as a sort of co-op for inexperienced but promising shinigami to get out into the field.

"I heard someone talking about me!!" A rather busty Shinigami trotted down the hall to meet up with her superior, who easily dodged her attempt at a hug.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out how you can get radioactive hair." Suzume chuckled, sticking out her tongue at the woman.

"Oh, stop teasing me, Taichou! Besides, I have luscious forest green hair, nothing near radioactive slime!"

Suzume scuttled closer and examined the green hair. "Misaki, It looks like you bleached your hair and then went swimming."

Misaki swatted Suzume away, tugging one of her three ponytails back into place at the back of her head. Puffing up her torso, she turned her back on the captain.

"Well, at least I have something to offer!" A smug Misaki walked off, continuing on with her semi-forgotten duties.

"Why you!" Suzume cried, not sure whether to be angered, impressed, or depressed by the cheap shot.

"Wow, she got you good." A familiar voice sounded from behind Suzume. She whipped around to find herself staring up at Chiyoko Wakahisa.

"Hey, Yanki! What brings you here, shouldn't you be doing some pointless errand I assigned to you?"

Under Chiyoko's mask it was obvious she was grinning. "Yeah, speaking of that, here's a message I was ordered to give to you."

Suzume looked up the girl in excitement. "Really? Who's it from?"

Chiyoko chuckled and pulled a slightly crushed envelope from her chest wraps. Suzume hesitated to ask her why she kept it there. The girl handed the envelope to Suzume who snatched it excitedly.

"Ooh!! This is the letter I instructed you to give to the person the map led to! You're the first person that's completed this mission! You get a gold star!" The captain clapped her hands and read the contents of the letter that had been written by her. "But Chiyo-chan, it seems that this letter wasn't meant for me, but for you, see? It's addressed to you!"

The seventh seat looked at her captain in a moment of confusion before grasping the paper from her hands and skimming over the messy writing.

"Haha, looks like you have my paperwork to do, because I specifically told you when I handed the sealed envelope to you that you can't read it!" Suzume danced around, pleased with her mischievous self.

"Taichou, we do your paperwork anyways." Chiyoko reminded her.

"Well then, you have the largest load then!" Suzume retorted, hoping the girl wouldn't try to catch her on anything else.

"Very well, we're going to Kyoraku-taichou's later for some drinks, you going to come?" Chiyoko offered.

Suzume thought on it for a second.

"Perhaps, I do love my dear friend Shunsui; I'll have to see what I'm doing though."

Chiyoko nodded and continued her way down the hall. Suzume sighed and proceeded back into her office to face her paperwork. After three minutes of solid work, however, an idea popped into her head.

Suzume had just finished the set-up for her next devilishly-executed prank when there was a knock on the heavy oak doors of her office. Piles of letters were scattered across her desk; each painstakingly forged to look like they were written by various members of the Gotei 14, proclaiming their undying love to another, often totally-unrelated person.

Suzume raised her head from her musings at the intrusion.

"Kuroda-Taichou of the 14th division, I have a message for you from Yamamoto-Taichou." A voice boomed from behind the door.

"You know you can come in, right?" Suzume called to the man.

"Yes ma'am!" The door quickly opened to reveal a young shinigami man with a determined expression. The look on his face quickly shifted to one of horror, however, when the bucket of pink paint sitting precariously on a perch above the door quickly toppled down, splattering everything around it and totally drenching the unsuspecting messenger.

"Ooh! I completely forgot I was trying to get Lieutenant Tsuya. Sorry! Now what did you want to say?" Suzume hopped over to the shinigami, padding his pink face with her tight fitted sleeves, pushing back the ones of her haori.

"Lieutenant Michiyo? Oh." He seemed to remember why he was there. "Sorry, Kuroda-Taichou, You have a mission. I am certain you are aware of the current situation with Rukia Kuchiki?" Suzume gave a slight nod, allowing the man to continue. "Well Yamamoto-Taichou has requested you and your squad travel to the real world to find and report her whereabouts."

Her elated cheers rang through the entire Gotei 14. Suzume had FINALLY received a mission. She wasn't about to let an opportunity like this go.

After she settled down, she thanked the man and called for her squad to tell them the good news and to clean up the pink paint splattered all over the room.

The whole of Division 14 was standing at the gates, awaiting departure. Suzume rocked back and fourth on her heels excitedly while the rest of the group chatted about what they were about to face. Most of them hadn't gone to the world of the living since they arrived in the Soul Society, so the excitement was evident in their faces. Suzume grinned. Yamamoto was so kind for letting them be in charge of this mission, even if it wasn't going to be anything particularly hard.

They walked through the Dangai Precipice World; the passageway that connected the two worlds. Suzume had never really liked the passage. It was gloomy and creepy, and it always seemed to be a distrusting place. Fortunately, it wasn't long before she broke free into the world of the living.

The group hovered over the bright and bustling town while Suzume gave out orders. "Misaki and Chiyoko, I want you to search all the schools in the area. Chiasa and Yuzuki, you have the streets. Tsuya and I will take the houses and shops."

"Right!" The group agreed, flash-stepping away in their designated groups, the lower ranking officers splitting up and following the others.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Sally, A misplaced English girl with pretty brown eyes and curly dirty blonde hair asked the captain.

Suzume smirked. She loved teasing the girl. Among the entire squad, Suzume was by far the shortest, with the exception of Sally, who stood almost equal to her. The girl's uselessness was almost matched by her cuteness. This made her a perfect target for Suzume's teasing.

"Well, Sae, considering you don't even rank in the top five of this squad, I don't believe your assistance will be needed at all." She held back a giggle when the girl's face turned horror-struck. "BUT, if you insist on participating, you may take the role of a scout, and watch the town from above."

Sally looked ready to retort, but decided against it. Knowing her captain, she decided it would be much easier on her if she just shut up and followed orders. "Very well." She sighed.

Suzume smiled and swiftly patted Sally on the head before departing with her peeved lieutenant.

"You know, you really shouldn't pick on her like that. Besides, isn't it bad to leave her alone? I mean, it _is_ her first time here since she died, right?" Tsuya scolded her captain.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine. Besides, I trust her to do the job." With an eerie face the captain turned to her lieutenant, who instantly got the chills. "But, you can switch places with her if you feel so bad about it."

Lieutenant Tsuya instantly shut her mouth, not wanting to take on such a dull job. Instead, she did the usual, staring bullets into her captain.

------

"Misaki!" Chiyoko called her friend by her first name. They had grown up together in the Soul Society, and besides the obvious differences in personalities had become quite close.

"Misaki!" Chiyoko growled, calling her name once more. Misaki was ogling a cute tank top with an even cuter employee in the store she was drooling in front of. Chiyoko gave a gruff chuckle and walked back to her friend. She knew exactly what to do in a situation like this. She leaned in close to her friend and whispered; "I won't tell if you don't." Misaki looked at her with stars in her eyes.

------

"It's strange."

"What's strange?"

"Well, no one can see us, right? I mean, doesn't that kinda freak you out?" Chiasa was rubbing her arms, staring around her as the business people strolled past her on their way to some destination.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Yuzuki speculated. "This isn't my first time being here, so it's not such a big thing, I guess. You get used to it after a while."

Chiasa nodded nonchalantly and kept her eyes on the passers-by. "I don't understand how Rukia could stay like this for so long. I wonder if she was given a gigai."

Yuzuki shook her head. "I doubt it. She wasn't really meant to be interacting, or straining herself too much. She was just on patrol, right?"

Chiasa nodded. "I guess so, but still…" A strong silence enveloped over the two until finally Chiasa turned back to the third seat, trying to break the uncomfortable pause. It was then she noticed her superior was no longer walking beside her like she thought she had been. Instead she found her two blocks back staring longingly at a convenience store, the front display being one of Pocky.

"Man, that looks really good." Yuzuki whispered.

Chiasa chuckled. "Seriously, we have a job to do—hey, where are you going?" She bellowed as Yuzuki slipped effortlessly through the wall of the store, hand outstretched for one of the larger bundles of Pocky.

Before she could reach it, Chiasa had her arms wrapped securely around Yuzuki's waist, dragging her from the store. "We're on a mission!" She reminded the girl.

"But I'm hungry." Yuzuki pouted, wiping the drool from her mouth. "You don't need to be so excited about the mission, it's not that special. We'll find Rukia soon. As for right now, I want to eat." She made another move towards the store but was quickly tackled to the ground by Chiasa.

"No! We find Rukia, and then eat. Or at least search where we were ordered to search before slacking off!" Chiasa scolded.

"But everyone else is probably slacking off." Yuzuki grumbled.

------

"No fair! They look like they're having so much fun!" Sally sat up in the clouds, watching Yuzuki and Chiasa fight.

It wasn't as if there was anything special she had to do. She just figured her job was to watch everyone else have fun. This made her feel mildly sour and she almost considered abandoning her duties. She stood strong, however, because she new as low as she was, there were things she could be demoted to, such as the 17th seat, which just happened to be her captain's least favourite number. Whoever happened to be that seat was in for a world full of dirty work.

"What? No fair! Chiyoko and Misaki aren't even searching! They're just messing with the people! How horrible! They should be up here! Just because they are the 4th and 7th seat doesn't mean they get to goof off-" She stopped her rant when she located her captain, her jaw dropping when she saw what the beloved captain was doing. Instead of performing her duties, the shinigami was exploring a market in one of the popular plazas in the town, jacking samples wherever she could.

-----

"Look Tsuya! This one tastes funny!" Suzume laughed.

"Taichou! We need to look for Rukia! This is no time to goof off!" Tsuya bellowed, restarting the rant she had been giving her captain since she had strayed from her duties.

"Shut up and eat this!" Suzume smiled devilishly, shoving a lumpy green noodle-looking thing in her lieutenant's mouth.

Tsuya gagged and scrambled for something to overcome the hideous taste. Once she had extinguished the poison fire in her mouth, she turned to her captain, hands outstretched in an almost hug-like manor, though instead of reaching around her back, the hands clawed at Suzume's neck.

"Hey now!" Suzume chuckled nervously, taking a step back from her raging lieutenant. "I didn't know it would taste that bad!" Suzume ran behind a stall, hoping to avoid her lieutenant's scary face.

"You think you can hide from me?" She smiled, her hair draped slightly over her face so that she reminded Suzume of something from a horror movie.

"Now, now, c'mon Tsuya, it's only food!" Suzume cried, leaping from the stall and back into the crowd. She turned to run from Tsuya but found herself blocked off by a high school student. She was about to step through him when he quickly backed up a step. This got her curious. She had heard of people that could sense spiritual pressure even while they were still human, and since she thought of it, she noticed he had an extremely strong reiatsu. Instead of merely stepping around or through him, Suzume took another step closer to him, stopping just before her nose touched him. Again, he stepped back.

"Will you hold still?" She shouted at him. She knew he wouldn't hear her. But it felt better to voice her annoyance. She wanted to make sure that the strong reiatsu was really his.

"Hell no! Stop coming so close to me!" The boy shouted back.

Suzume stared up at the boy, dumbfounded. "Hey, Tsuya, stop messing around and get over here!" Suzume called, wanting to show the lieutenant her discovery.

"Well, see ya." The boy said, brushing past her.

"Wait! You can see me?" Suzume asked in shock.

The boy turned his bright orange head around and gave her a dumb look before continuing on his way.

"Oh Suzume!" A scary voice sang.

"Tsuya, you just missed it! There was this boy, and-- what are you doing with that platter of samplers, Tsuya? Please stop fooling around!"

"Oh, I'll stop fooling around!" The lieutenant sneered. "As soon as I get my revenge!"

"Nooooooo!!!" Suzume screamed, temporarily forgetting all about the mysterious boy with the strong reiatsu.

-------

"What a great shopping day!" Misaki smiled.

"But we couldn't buy anything." Chiyoko reminded her.

"Yes, but it's so much fun bugging people who can't see you. It's like you can do anything you want to them, and not get blamed, or looked down upon!" Misaki smiled satisfyingly.

"You're sick." Chiyoko chuckled.

"Yeah, but I saw you messing with that cashier girl, so don't you be talking."

Chiyoko shook her head. "I merely wanted to teach her how to properly address a customer." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to go report to Taichou now." Misaki stood from the swing set they had been sitting on.

"What are you going to tell her?" Chiyoko asked.

"That we haven't found her yet." Misaki answered obviously before walking into the street once more.

"I'll see if Chiasa and Yuzuki have anything to report then." Chiyoko added before starting in the other direction.

'_I wonder if the captain would be suspicious if I'm vague on the area we searched.'_ Misaki mused to herself. _'Probably not, she'll be too busy goofing off herself.'_ She chuckled and took another turn.

A loud ring alerted the shinigami from her daydreams. She looked up to find she was walking beside a nice looking school. There were numerous students spilling from the doors of the school so she assumed the bell had been to signal the end of the day. She stalled at the gates while the students flooded out.

Taking on her usual habit of scouting the hottest men, she found herself lost in the hustle of the crowd. Eventually she found one that piqued her interest. He wasn't her usual type, but his stuck-up demeanour made her laugh. His slicked hair and nerdy glasses made him look smart but insecure. Not exactly the strong, air-headed man she was looking for, but she saw some potential in him.

Interested, she took on a similar role of a stalker, following much too close behind him. She figured her report could wait, and since she was invisible to him, she wasn't afraid to get close to him.

"Hmm, the glasses make him look a lot more unattractive than he could be, and maybe a new haircut, but overall he's pretty cute!" Misaki concluded to herself.

She was slightly shocked when a red blush started to creep over the boys face. "Whoa, I wonder what he's thinking about." She speculated, inching closer to his face to get a closer look at the increasingly red patch growing across his cheeks. His spine seemed to arch back more as she got closer, and she began voicing her thoughts aloud again.

"He's probably thinking of some pervy thing he wants to do with some chick in his class." She snickered, suddenly brought back to her days at the Shinigami Academy. She was dragged out of her reminiscing when a large hack came from the boy's throat, surprising her.

"I would appreciate it very much if you would back away from me." He began, his stare seeming to be aimed directly at her. "And I would like to ask you to keep your comments to yourself as I am sure you have no idea who I even am, let alone what I would be thinking about."

Misaki looked at him, stunned. Slowly, she raised her finger, and pointed to herself. "Are you talking to me?" She asked, wondering who else he could be talking to.

"Of course I'm talking to you!" He growled, speeding up his pace so she had to actually put some effort into keeping up.

"Whoa."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I left it off, this means you have to wait for more. I'll do my best to update soon, so please stick with me, and review, if possible!!!


End file.
